The Dangers of Truth or Dare
by FangLuver123
Summary: One-Shot! What Happens when the flock is taking a rest at Dr. M's house and Angel suggests Truth or Dare? What happens between friendships? Do somethings become stronger? Or do things become weaker? Read and Find Out!


As usual we are at my mom's house. As usual Angel used her mind control to make us play some silly game. First shoots and ladder's she won several times in a row. After the sixth time loosing, we totally bailed. Fang, and I shared the two seat couch, Gazzy and Iggy and Nudge shared the three seat and Angel was sulking on the floor because we quit on her. No me and Fang are not a couple all you over obsessed readers. I love him like my brother and nothing more. We sat there watching the TV, Fang had turned on the Discovry Channel. Nice pick Fang. Note the sarcasm in that sentence.

_Max, truth or dare?_ Angel asked me. Well technically you cant loose in truth or dare. Nor can you win so no one can be displeased. It's much better then spin the bottle. Truth or dare sound perfectly ok.

"Truth or Dare." I said, everyone joined in a circle around Fang and I. So we sat Fang, Me, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge and Ella decided to join in on this game. I smiled. _Max can I go first???_ Angel thought to me. I smiled and nodded her head. _Why not._

"Ok. I go first." Angel started, we all nodded our heads. "Fang truth or dare?" Fang laughed over at me and laughed.

"Truth." wimp. I thought to myself. Is Fang afraid to do a truth or dare? I laughed.

"Do you love Max?" I looked over at him. We weren't technically a couple. A few times he's kissed me, a few times he said he had chosen me, but I had no response back to him. Fang looked at Angel to Nudge, then to Iggy (who is no longer blind) then over to me. He blushed and nodded his head. "Real words Fang." Angel said. Fang sighed.

"Yes, I do love Max." I blushed a deep red and smiled at him. It was his turn to ask truth or dare. I bet he'll ask Iggy a question. "Max, truth or dare?" I was taken a little surprised by his sudden question. I cant believe he asked me. He could get anything out of Iggy and he freaking chooses me!?

"Truth." I mean what could he possibly ask me? I mean nothing could get me that bad. Nothing at all. I smiled as Fang thought of his question. He smiled an evil smile and got ready to ask me his question.

"Do you love me Maximum Ride?" that question caught me off guard. _Yes._ was my real answer but I couldn't say it. I haven't even told him by himself, let alone in front of the flock. I smiled at him and walked away from him going into my bedroom. I opened up the balcony doors and walked out. How could he ask me that question? I don't know, well I do know that answer but God I just admitted it to myself, was I ready to tell Fang that I loved him? No, no I wasn't.

I just stood on the balcony letting the wind hit me. Did I mention my mom moved? Well she did after she learned how much us human-avians love water. She moved to the beach, where we could be near the water whenever we wanted. Well, until we had to go save the world. Which we had to go and do every three days? We would go to an Itex branch and be ready to fight to find out that they moved. Then the voice would send us back home and we would do this repeatedly over and over again until we found a working Itex branch. Which I highly doubt we were going to do. But nothing really shocked me anymore. I didn't take to surprise a lot. Except for this, I was totally shocked here. I had no expectation of Fang asking me whether I love him or not.

I heard my door click open but I didn't bother to see who it was because I don't really care who it was. I wanted to get away from it all. Away from everyone. Including my family, including my mom, Ella, Fang. Fang. Just hearing his name put anger in me. How could he do that to me? I hate him for doing that to me. I didn't even admit it to myself before today and he expected me to say _yes_ just like he did. He's loved me for awhile now. I on the other hand haven't. Well, okay maybe I have. But I just started to admit I actually feel this way for Fang, and trust me those feelings aren't going away anytime soon. Even if I beg and plead for them to, there's no possible way I could ever stop loving him. The fact is he just didn't know it yet. Nor is he ever going to know it. Because I'll never have the guts to tell him, not ever. I snapped open my wings so my feathers could feel the wind to. The person standing behind me did the same thing. I saw a glimpse of black. Not that I needed any other indication that it was Fang, I knew that already that just put the icing on the cake.

I turned around to see him standing right behind me copying my movements. I gave him a dirty look and focused me gaze back to the ocean in front of me. I chose this room because I could hear the ocean crashing and retreating at night. It's such a soothing sound, I was also able to see the ocean form my bedroom balcony. But it didn't help that Fang's room is the next door over. So he could hear everything I was saying, here any sharp movements. That was why I truly love this room so much. I was right next to the man…guy I loved. There was also a joining door between both rooms. So if we ever do become an item and my mom doesn't want us sleeping together, we have a conjoining door. I smiled slightly. Then I looked back at Fang was just staring at me. _I hate when he does that._ I thought to myself. I hate when he stares at me like that. Like he loves me or something._ Oh yeah, that's right he does love me!_ I screamed inside my head, hoping that Angel wasn't inside my head. Actually I know she was in my head. So I thought about it and thought about it and I blocked Angel out of my head. _Thank-God._ I said to myself.

Fang came up and stood next to me putting his hand over my hand which was resting on top of the railing. The railing. I was very tempted to throw myself off of and forget to snap out my wings. That's what I was hoping that he would let me do. But I doubt he would do that. Let me jump off a balcony and forget to snap out my wings. Because of coarse he loved me. I forgot that he had my hand in his. He had a nice warmth to his hand. I looked over at him and smiled at him. He was of coarse looking at me and gently returned my smile with a nod.

"I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like that." he said to me looking to me.

I looked over the balcony. Just letting the sounds of the waves fill in our empty silences. Which they did very gracefully. Thank you mom for moving to the ocean where the waves crash and pull back making awkward silences much like this one much less silent. I looked over at him and caught the tail end of his glare. I looked into his black eyes. They showed how sorry he truly was, and I knew he was. But why now? Why did we have to go around changing things now? Why not after we save the world? _Because whenever you see him with anyone but you, you get way jealous Max._ I answered the question myself. Or maybe it was the voice. But no matter who said it, that answer is true. Every time I see him with another girl I want to go vomit. I want to be with him. Especially when he kisses other girls, I imagine that its me who's wrapped around him, the person who's lips are touching his. I smiled at him and pulled him close to me.

_I love you._ Three words that are usually said to much, but in my case said not enough. I sighed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. _I love you._ I repeated the words in my mind, but they wouldn't come out of my mouth. I once again looked into his eyes. He was waiting for an answer. To the truth or dare question. Why did I say truth? Why not dare? What's wrong with me? I called Fang a wimp for not choosing dare, yet I to went safe and chose truth. This truth or dare question could ruin my friendship with Fang. I could loose my right-hand-man. I would be crushed if he ever left me. If he ever left me to run the flock alone. I would simply fall apart. I wouldn't know what to do with myself.

"Fang…" I started taking my hands away from his. He just looked at me, heart-brake in his poor eyes. I couldn't do this to him, not again. He's told me six or seven times that he chooses me, that he loves me but I haven't been able to answer him once back because I hadn't known the answer. Now that I know the answer I feel like I'm holding it back from him. We promised each other when we were young that we would tell each other everything; now I feel like I have to break that promise and its breaking my poor human-avian heart. But how could I tell the guy I love that I do indeed _love him._ The thoughts of how i could tell him flooded my mind. There are tons of way to say I love you. But a lot of the I love you's in today's world don't last for long. I knew that I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life.

Fang slowly moved his hands from my hips and unraveled my arms from around his neck. He no longer had a happy face on, because the fact is he thinks that I don't love him. That is a false fact. The true fact is that I truly love him with all my heart and the only thing that is keeping me from telling him is my fear of him leaving me completely alone in a loveless world if something goes wrong between us. And my heart cant take Fang leaving us…cant take leaving _me_ again. But I guess that's how Fang's feeling too. That if I don't say _I love you too_ back to him that he cant stay with me because of the awkwardness. But I don't want him to leave me. Fang grabbed hold of my hands giving them a quick squeeze and letting go. He stood on the edge of the railing his wings still snapped out.

"Goodbye Maximum Ride." he said. No! No! No! My worst fears are coming true! My best friend is leaving me, because I didn't say that I loved him. No, I don't love him, I need him. I need him in my life. Fang was about to jump when I grabbed his oversized hand. He looked down at me. His hand so cold, trembling a little bit. I flipped his hand over and looked at all the scars that he had on his hands. From all battles we fought side by side. I needed him. I need him more than he could ever realize.

"Fang. Don't leave me." I said. He hopped down from the and took both my small hands into his large ones. He looked at me confused.

"Why not? You don't love me, I can't let you deal with the awkwardness between us, so why not let me go Max?" he asked me.

I moved my head towards his. Fang was about a half a head taller than me. So as I moved closer to him I lowered my head and stared at his black shirt collar. Fang rested his forehead to the top of my head. Fang took his left hand and carefully lifted and moved a piece of hair from my face. He the put his hand back in mine.

"I love you." I said to him. He stood there in awe that after all these months and weeks that I finally told him how I really felt. He dropped my hands and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a big hug. God those three words, that once little sentence was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life. So far.

"Finally." he whispered in my ear. I shivered, his breath cold against my ear. "Chilly?" I nodded my head. "One warm heat coming right up." he leaned down and kissed me. I once again wrapped my arms around his neck and his were around my hips. Sooner or later my hands ended up knotting themselves in Fang's hair. It was so soft, and so long. He really needed a haircut. So do I. We all need haircuts. Fang was right after about a minute I was so hot. But I continued to kiss him, because for once in my life, something in the world felt _right._ Something went _right._ Something was _right._ I broke away finally needed oxygen. I smiled at Fang who put his cold forehead to my hot one.

"Let's go play some more truth or dare." I said. Fang laughed taking my hand and leading me downstairs.

"Nudge, it finally happened." Angel whispered to Nudge, who whispered it to Gazzy, who whispered it to Ella who whispered it to Iggy.

"I can see that they're together thank-you." Iggy ended it. We both laughed. "But Angel, Nudge what finally happened?" Iggy asked. Thankfully because I was a little curious myself.

"The Fax happened." I smiled at my little girls. _Fax. Fax. Fax._ I like the ring to that. If we ever become totally famous that will be our couple name. we will be named _Fax._

"The old Fax machine is working again?" Ella asked, obviously thinking about a fax machine. Everyone laughed including Fang and I, because we both knew what Angel meant by Fax.

"No. Max and Fang are together. When you mix their names you get Fax." Ella made a face meaning she understood. Then we all sat down together and played truth or dare.

"Let's try this again. Do you love me Maximum Ride?" Fang asked me. I nodded my head. "Words Max."

"Hell Yeah." I replied. Fang spread out his wings behind me and my left was the only one spread out. I leaned on Fang's shoulder, we were hand-in-hand. "Ok, Ella truth or dare." she made a face meaning she was thinking. She made a h e double hockey sticks of a lot of faces.

"Dare." I smiled.

"Kiss Iggy." Ella blushed and walked away. Not another one in love. Iggy immediately went after her. It must be in our genes.

One-Shot unless you want to know what happens between IggyxElla.


End file.
